Entre viajes en el tiempo y viejos conocidos
by Smithback
Summary: "descuida," respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa. "digamos que si tuviese una cita y tuviese que escoger si tenerla contigo  o con Lily, te escogería a ti." Terminó guiñándole un ojo a un perplejo Severus y se dio la  vuelta. amistad.


Los personajes pertenecen a la que si debe ser nombrada, J. K. R.

*Viaje en el tiempo.

"he luchado contra casi toda la casa de Grifindor por conservar la amistad de Lily, no permitiré que un niñito, por mas novedoso que sea, me quite su amor."

Harry simplemente alzó una ceja ante tal declaración.

"Lo que quiero decir es que te alejes de ella."

Se esperaba una declaración así por su padre, James, pero no por el reservado Severus Snape. Sabía, por las memorias que le entregó antes de morir que Snape estaba enamorado de su madre, sin embargo nunca esperó que fuese tan sincero frente a otras personas respecto a ella. ¿Sería su madre la única que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos?

"descuida," respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa. "digamos que si tuviese una cita y tuviese que escoger si tenerla contigo o con Lily, te escogería a ti." Terminó guiñándole un ojo a un perplejo Severus y se dio la vuelta.

X x x

Una oportunidad, una oportunidad le había ofrecido su amiga Hermione. Desde que se hizo inefable, después de la derrota de Voldemort, había volcado todas sus investigaciones en los viajes en el tiempo. Así fue como un buen día llegó ofreciéndole ésta oportunidad. Conocer a los merodeadores y a su madre; un viaje en el tiempo sin consecuencias de arruinar la línea del tiempo. Una oportunidad de un '?como fue?' .

No lo dudó mucho. Aceptó y ahora ahí estaba. 1975, el quinto año de sus padres en la escuela. Mentiría si dijese que no se había llevado decepciones al observar el infantil e inmaduro comportamiento de su padre y padrino; había sentido rabia al conocer a Peter, tristeza al saber que en algún momento fue una buena persona capaz de arriesgarse por sus amigos; alegría al saber del gran corazón de su madre, sorpresa al saber que al igual que su amiga, ella estaba en Pro de los derechos de los elfos; desconsuelo al no poder hacer nada por el doloroso futuro que les esperaba a todos; aún así, por nada del mundo se habría negado a ésta oportunidad. Así que con una actitud muy relajada se dispuso a disfrutar de su nueva libertad.

X x x x

Después de la penosa y sincera declaración que Severus Snape le había hecho al chico nuevo en un desesperado intento d no perder a su único amor, se había dedicado a estudiar al chico para saber si había sido franco en su respuesta. Al parecerse lo había sido.

En ésta ocasión lo veía sentado en las escaleras fingiendo leer un libro, cuando en realidad solo les veía el trasero a los chicos que bajaban las escaleras. Se prometió a si mismo ser mas cuidadoso la próxima vez que las bajase.

X x x x

"me encantan las faldas." Fue la extraña declaración del chico nuevo, hecha sin motivo aparente.

Severus se sonrojó de sobremanera al imaginarse al chico con falda. ¡Que imagen tan horrible!

"te agradecería que no me hicieses imaginarme tan penosas escenas."

"¡OH! Ja, ¿me imaginaste con falda?" dijo él alzando las cejas. "no era mi intención, y en verdad no me puedo imaginar a mi mismo con falda…

¡Vaya! Si puedo imaginarme…

No es una buena imagen, tengo piernas demasiado delgadas…" terminó de decir Harry con una mirada digna de cualquier orgulloso Lovegood.

Severus solo resopló…

"Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que los hombres también pudiesen usarlas, sería emocionante."

Severus se levantó de prisa de su cómodo lugar en el pasto y se fue deprisa refunfuñando cosas sobre los asquerosos y depravados grifindor.

notas de la divertida autora:

-jajajajjaaj

-No, no hay atracción entre éstos dos, solo que a Harry se le hizo buena idea hacerse medio amigo del solitario Severus.

-si, Harry es gay en éste fic.

-espero les gustase, díganmelo en un review, ¿si?

*los y las invito a pasarse por mis otras historias, especialmente por 'Toujours ami' y por 'Paranoia

', que aunque no es de HP, se puede entender sin saber el contexto de esos libros.

Suerte,bye


End file.
